


Are You Calling Me Short?

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming Out, Eren is a short angry wrestler, Height swap AU, Heterochromatic!eren, Highschool AU, Just a little AU idea i had, Levi likes to sneak in Eren's window, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an angry high school senior with half a day to himself and everyone towering over him. He'd grow when he got older they said, they can shove that up their ass, Eren says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Calling Me Short?

**Author's Note:**

> Another little AU idea that I got while writing chapter 9 and browsing the ereri tag. Chapter 9 is almost done and might even be up later tonight! As always, if you want to give me some love, send it to me at purplesauris.tumblr.com

For as long as Eren could remember, he's always been small. At two years old he was still tiny, pattering around the house while his adopted brother Armin practically towered over him. Eren shot up quickly when he was six, but even then he was still shorter than everyone one in his 2nd grade class, and that made him an easy target. The students left him alone when he proved a fierce fighter, even if he wasn't the best fighter there was. By the beginning of freshman year when all the boys in the school (including Armin) shot up in awkward lanky proportions, Eren stayed at his barely five foot stature, his frame filling out with muscle rather than him turning into a lanky giant like Armin. Even his adopted sister Mikasa is taller than him, standing at only a few inches short of Armin's impressive 6' 3" growth spurt. Eren grows a bit, barely reaching 5' 4", but growing nonetheless. When they're juniors and working towards their senior years Eren gets fed up with all the short jokes. 

He sets off on a quest to prove everyone that being tall isn't as much as an advantage as they think it is. He takes to doing parkour on the streets, using his short nature to do things that taller parkour experts couldn't even hope to accomplish. 

He venomously denies being short, calling everyone around him freakish giants, and takes to working out everyday after school. He earns a fearsome reputation throughout the school as being a "small ball of condensed rage and muscle" after he joins the wrestling team and goes against boys two times his size. Though he's short Eren is all hard packed muscle and sharp features, his once boyishly chubby face revealing a strong jawline that somehow fits him just right, large emerald eyes sparkling with rage and thick eyebrows furrowed in determination. By now Eren is finishing out senior year, coasting by with only three classes due to Armin forcing him to do his requirements early on in 9th and 10th grade. 

"Mr. Jaeger, would you care to explain to the class what's so interesting about the wall?" A sharp voice yanks Eren from his reverie, and his eyes focus in on the face of one of the most feared teachers, and his wrestling coach, Keith Shadis. 

"Well the cracks that run up along the wall show that your room is-"

"Jaeger." Mr. Shadis' voice carries an undertone of warning and Eren clamps his mouth shut, muttering an apology before Shadis grunts and continues his lesson. This is Eren's last class before lunch, and the last class he has for the day, which means that he's free to either run the track out in the football field, sit in the library and study for the semesters exams or go to the school's weight room and work out for an hour or two. Eren decided to run the track today as he gathers his stuff and shoves it in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he heads for his locker to grab his duffle bag and his lunch, stowing his school bag before slamming his locker shut and looking up to see Mikasa leaning against the locker beside him.

"Heard you got in trouble with Shadis."

"Horseface ratted me out, didn't he?"

"What have I told you about getting in trouble, Eren?"

Eren rolls his eyes and heads towards the cafeteria, Mikasa trailing beside him. "Not to get in trouble to it doesn't show on my record. Shadis doesn't give a rats ass as long as I pass the tests."

Mikasa flicks Eren's ear and gives him a look. "Language."

Eren rubs his ear and mutters "English." Before dropping down in the chair beside Armin, startling him from his discussion with Hanji over some new medical discovery. "Hey Armin, hey Hanji."

"There's a pretty face I like to see!" Hanji grins, her attention turning towards Eren as she coos and leans over the table. "Eyes wide please!" Eren rolls his eyes but does as she says, widening his eyes so she can look at his iris' properly. Hanji adored Eren's eyes, mainly because the left was like melted gold flecked with amber and copper, and the other was an exotic blue-green. 

"You see my eyes all the time Hanji, what's so interesting?"

Hanji looks at him as if he's grown a second head (which she would probably love to study). "Heterochromia is extremely rare, and especially in these colors! They're a sight I love to see."

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Hanji's eyes widen behind her oval glasses as if she didn't think of that and pulls out her phone.

"Smile!" Eren grins and the flash goes off, momentarily blinding Eren as he blinks rapidly. "Thank you!~" Eren grunts and starts eating his food, watching as Jean plops next to Mikasa and slings an arm over her shoulders, pulling her close as they exchange hellos. Sasha sits next to Connie, seeing who can stuff the most marshmallows in their mouth, Marco keeping count so they can't cheat. Reiner is hitting on Bertoldt as usual, but Bert is used to it by now and is only marginally flustered as Annie watches with a bored expression on her face. 

"Are you going to the library after lunch Eren?" Eren blinks and turns towards Armin, shaking his head slowly. 

"I'm going to run the track for a while, I might stop in if I have time."

Armin frowns giving Eren a stern look. "You should be studying with exams coming up soon."

"I will." Armin looks at him with a 'do you think I'm stupid?' look and Eren rolls his eyes, waving off his brothers look. "You know Mikasa won't let me skip studying, Ar. It'll be fine."

Armin gives Eren a dubious look but sighs and nods, going back to his conversation with Hanji. Eren takes his leave quietly while everyone is chattering, throwing his trash away and ducking through the halls towards the locker room. He stop in front of his locker and drops his bag on the bench, pulling off his shirt and tucking it in his bag as he pulls out running shorts. He changes his outfit, lacing up his running shoes and opting to run shirtless as he grabs his water bottle and stows his bag, heading out towards the field, looking to make sure no one is around. He sets his bottle in the grass and goes through the motions of stretching, practically bending himself in half while reaching for his toes, breathing evenly as his muscles relax and stretch. He shakes his limbs out as he stands up, taking off at a light jog to start off, increasing his speed as he rounds the track numerous times, controlling his breathing as his feet pound against the ground and he loses himself in the feeling if his heart beating in his chest and the air moving through his lungs. He takes solace in the in and out movement of his chest as he runs, stopping after half an hour to chug some water and set up hurdles, allowing his breathing to even out again. He can feel rain sticking to him and making the air heavy, but it's more of a mist than anything so he continues on, jumping over the hurdles effortlessly. 

When he grows bored of running in large circles he stows the hurdles and moves onto the bleachers, pounding up and down the steps over and over, the key hanging from a chain around his neck bouncing against his chest. The sound of his feet hitting the metal over and over, the sound resounding in his ears as he puffs out breaths of air. He stops suddenly when rain drops start dripping, and he knows from last time that rain and running around on bleachers is a recipe for disaster, so he stops and drops off of the bleachers, grabbing his water bottle and enjoying the raindrops pattering on his shoulders and face. Movement catches his eye and he sees another student scrambling to gather his things, and Eren dashes over.

"Need some help?"

"Does it look like I need any fucking help?" The guy stands up, looking down on Eren, silver eyes narrowed in annoyance as he clutches books to his chest.

"You look more like a cat caught in the rain to be honest." Eren knows who this guy is, and knows his reputation for not taking back talk from anyone, but Eren isn't really afraid. He sees Levi everyday, whether he's in the bleachers studying while Eren is running the track or training with a guy on his team in the weight room, never speaking more than a few words when other people are around. Levi just glares before huffing and jogging towards the building, ducking under the awning and shaking his head, water droplets flying everywhere before he slips in the door without a backwards glance towards Eren. Eren just laughs and heads off to the locker room, stripping his wet clothes off after grabbing his towel from his locker and jumping into the shower, scrubbing the sweat from his skin quickly before the shower turns cold like it always does. He towels himself off and wraps the towel around his waist, standing in front of the locker as he drops his towel and pulls on his boxers, not even jumping when he hears someone leaning against the lockers beside his while he towel dries his hair. 

"Oi brat."

"You're a year older than me, I'm not a brat." Eren doesn't look at Levi as He pulls on jeans and buttons them up, putting on deodorant before Levi flicks Eren's arm and he look towards him. Levi looks uncomfortable in his wet shirt, hair sticking to his forehead. Eren wordlessly hands him an extra towel as he pulls a shirt on, grabbing his jacket and slipping that on as well. Levi scrubs his hair till it's no longer dripping before peeling off his shirt and dropping it onto the bench with a plop. Eren stares shamelessly, admiring Levi's pale skin as he dabs at the water stuck to his skin before looking at Eren expectantly. He holds out one of the shirts Levi's started keeping in his locker and Levi mutters a thanks before tugging it on. "Didn't think you'd be out today."

"Hanji was looking for me."

"She's always looking for you, you'd think she would have figured out your hiding spots by now."

"She doesn't even know I know you."

"I don't think many people do." Eren stows his stuff and throws the bag on the bench, tipping his chin to look up at Levi. Levi smirks like he always does when Eren looks up at him and Eren narrows his eyes, raising his eyebrows as if daring Levi to comment. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"I always do. Leave the window unlocked this time so I don't have to break in."

Eren laughs and grins up at him, a playful glint in his eyes. "Where's the fun in that?"

Levi's eyes narrow and he leans down, his nose brushing against Eren's as his breath ghosts over Eren's lips. "I get in faster and we can fuck longer."

Eren grins slyly and bumps Levi's nose. "I think you're trying to seduce me into keeping the window unlocked."

"I don't have to try." Eren raises an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face as his eyes lock with Levi's, lust hidden behind careful control. Levi plants his lips on Eren's, kissing him softly as Eren runs his hands up Levi's chest and around his neck, fingers brushing over the short portion of Levi's undercut. He plays with the longer hair, mussing it as Levi groans and hugs Eren close to him, his tongue sliding along the seam of Eren's lips until he opens up and their tongues move in unison, memorizing each other's taste languidly, in no rush to get anywhere. They stand there exchanging kisses against the lockers, Levi eventually pinning Eren while Eren's legs go around his waist so that Levi can stand up to his full height. They draw away to catch their breath, panting softly as fingers smooth over skin.

"Hey Levi?"

"What Jaeger?" 

"Do you think we need to keep it a secret still?"

"Not unless you're uncomfortable telling people." 

Eren shakes his head and kneads the back of Levi's neck gently, bumping their noses together as they catch their breath. "I'd like to not have to hide it anymore."

"Then we won't. Schools almost out, let's head to your locker."

"Right." Levi sets Eren down while attempting to smooth his hair into something that doesn't scream 'I just made out with someone for half an hour' while Eren zips his duffle shut and slings it over his shoulder, closing his locker and taking Levi's hand. They walk through the empty halls hand in hand, stopping by Levi's first so he can grab his bag before heading to Eren's, snagging his bag and shoving a text book in before closing the locker, the two boys leaning against it as they chat while the last five minutes tick by. Their hands are clasped together as people rush through the halls when the bell rings, but no one dares to stop and make a bad comment, just giving small smiles or exclamations of what a cute couple Eren and Levi are. When Mikasa and Armin walk up to see an unfamiliar face talking to Eren and even kissing him, they don't say anything, just exchange a knowing look before stopping in front of the two.

"Hey Eren, ready to head home?" Eren breaks from his unfocused gaze on Levi to Armin, a goofy smile on his face.

"Ready when you are. I thought you had soccer practice 'Kasa."

"It got canceled because of the rain. Is this the guy?" Eren raises an eyebrow and Mikasa gives an unimpressed look. "I see him climb in your window all the time."

"How? Your room is opposite mine unless-" Eren's eyes widen and he gasps. "Are you sneaking out again?"

Mikasa tries to keep her expression straight but Eren grins. "That's irrelevant."

"Don't tell ma he sneaks in and I won't tell you sneak out." Mikasa just rolls her eyes and nods. "By the way, guys, this is my boyfriend Levi. Levi this is my sister Mikasa and my brother Armin." Mikasa just nods at Levi while he inclines his head and Armin smiles nervously.

"Nice to meet you Levi."

Levi's eyes narrow and Armin flinches, but Levi relaxes and nods his head. "You're in my anatomy class."

"Y-yeah. We should get going, I have to meet with Hanji at four. Are you coming with us Levi?"

"Might as well." Mikasa snorts and shoots Eren a look that he ignores as they make their way out of the school and to Eren's car, hopping inside quickly to avoid getting too soaked by the rain. Mikasa lets Levi take the passenger seat as Eren starts the car and peels out of the parking lot, making the 10 minute drive to their house in a suburb, pulling up in the parking lot to Mama Jaeger standing on the porch. Eren narrows his eyes at the sight of his mother waiting on the porch but turns the car off, grabbing his stuff and sliding out, Armin and Mikasa already on the porch and waiting with smiles on their faces. I look over the top of the car at Levi who just stands up straighter at the sight of the woman on the porch, bag slung over his shoulder. Eren walks around the car and smiles up at Levi, taking his hand and walking up to the porch, stopping in front of the steps as Carla looks down on them, a serious expression on her face. Eren silently takes Levi’s bag, stepping to the side as Carla grins and throws herself at Levi, grabbing him in a bear hug. 

Levi looks shocked as Carla giggles and squeezes him, his arms going around the woman hesitantly. “It’s nice to meet you Levi!”

“Umm, it’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Jaeger.” Carla stands back and holds him at arms length, looking him over and nodding in acceptance.

“Just call me Carla. I’m so glad my son finally decided to bring you around when he’s _allowed_ to.” Carla gives Eren an accusing glance and Eren grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as his ears go red. “How long have you two been together without me meeting you?” 

“We started dating the middle of junior year.”

Carla clicks her tongue as Eren walks up, reaching over and tugging on Eren’s ear, causing him to jerk away and rub at his ear with a pout. “Were you afraid I wouldn't accept this young man? Or you?”

“Im not worried about you ma.” Understanding is seen on Carla’s face and her face softens as she ushers everyone inside. 

“You let me worry about your father. He’s away for a week still, so you can have Levi around as much as you want.”

“Tha-”

“But!” Eren groans at Carla’s devious look and squishes his face into Levi’s side, whining when Levi pokes him and waits for Carla to go on. 

“If you’re going to do anything you better be quiet. I do like to sleep.”

Eren squeaks in embarrassment and Levi just laughs, nodding at Carla as she grins and leaves them alone. Levi nudges Eren and they move to his room, laying on Eren’s small bed pressed side to side. “Hey Eren.”  
“What?”

“I told you that you were a screamer.” Eren smacks Levi with a pillow as Levi chuckles and grabs Eren’s wrists, kissing him in apology. Their bodies fit together nicely on the bed as they fall asleep that night, Eren curled up in Levi’s arms, and Eren thinks that maybe, just maybe there are some advantages to being short.


End file.
